inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyoshi Hanaki
Miyoshi Hanaki (三好花木) is one of the main protagonists and character in the Inazuma Eleven Go and GO Chrono Stone series. She plays as a forward and a defender for Raimon (Go)/(CS). Profile Inazuma Eleven GO 2:Chrono Stone *''"A fierce striker and a tough defender.Easily understands a person through his or her plays."'' Background She has 4 sisters and a father, their mother died because of a disease. Their father could not take care of them, so they were sent separately to their relatives in other countries.She stayed their in Japan, though not with her father, but with her aunt, who taught her soccer. Appearance She has reddish-pink hair that is tied up to three buns.She has two, white , long bangs pushed behind her ears.She has dark ruby-red eyes and fair skin. She wears the Raimon uniform and jacket. Her school uniform consists of a untied pink ribbon (which indicates a first year student), a knee long skirt, and a jacket that she uses in her casual clothing. Her casual clothing consists of a green and blue jacket, a white plain shirt, violet earphones, indigo shorts and socks with red rubber shoes. Personality She is a very nice person, though sometimes easily angers and threatens people often. She is shown to be very caring to her friends and team mates. Sometimes she gets irritated when she is not used in the matches. She is one of the few who did not leave because she was not brainwashed because she has a keshin. She is shown to be quite interested in Shuu. Plot (GO) She first appeared when Tenma accidentally kicked the ball out of the field, she easily kicked it back to Tenma, and gave him advice, which left him, Shinsuke, and the rest of the Raimon confused but resumed their morning practice. At the end of classes Tenma,Shinsuke,Aoi, and Kariya saw her again and asked her a few questions which she answered quickly as possible, then Tenma asked which club is she going to join, then she said the soccer club, which lead her to be dragged by Shinsuke and Tenma until they reached the club room. After being accepted in the soccer club, she was told about the Resistance but she was not shocked nor disturbed about it, she just said "Of course we have to rebel against fifth sector or else the soccer we all love will not be played again." and just left the room. She was used in some matches until they won the Holy Road. Plot (Chrono Stone) The beginning She also didn't remember about having a soccer club nor being a part of it, she said that she was part of the Martial Arts Program. She later reappeared along with the others in Episode 3 after Tenma,Fei and the others beaten Protocol Omega. She along with Shinsuke and Shindou were shocked about how fast Tenma became. In episode 8, she along with the others were happy about Shuu appearing again, and was shocked along with the others when Shuu said that he knew keshin armed and was shocked again when he knew about Mixi Max. Sengoku Era She was still with Raimon in their 'Time Jump' to Sengoku Era. She later stoped watching Raimon's session and found Tsurugi listening to Shindou and Fei, she just left him alone (hesitated at first). Though not part of their 'Bon Dance' performance she was watching from where Tasuke was also watching, but got almost arrested when she tried helping the others. They all thanked Okatsu, Tasuka and his friends before leaving. When on the Inazuma TM Caravan she saw Shindou missing Okatsu and asked him if he was okay then he just gave her a sad smiled and said he was fine, which worried her but just went back to her seat. France Era She was one of the chosen members.She, along with the others were shocked about Kirino wanting to come with them, She was later suspicious about Kariya having a stomach ache but ignored her suspicion. She commented that is was amazing seeing a battle field up close but also sad about the people getting hurt, later along with the others were delighted with Jeanne's candy. When Shindou was worried about Kirino going with Jeanne d'Arc and the others to Charles VII's castle, she helped Kirino convince Shindou. Three Kingdom Era She was not picked to go to the 'Time Jump' that time, she along with Hamano just comforted Hayami because he could not meet his idol. Shogunate Era She was not picked again, but she said she'll just have to train harder. Jurassic Era She got picked in the 'Time Jump' and later complained about what they were wearing. King Arthur's Era She was later became a part of Entaku no Kishi, but as Shindou said she and the rest still have their memories. After the match between Perfect Cascade, she went looking for Tenma and Aoi because they said they would get some water.She then saw Aoi and Tenma talking with a white hared boy who has the same eyes as Tenma(Saryuu Evan/SARU) but before she could go there she along with the rest of Raimon were abducted by a Route Craft. Ragnorak Tournament She was put on El Dorado team 2. She was rather irritated with SARU, but then worried with the others when Fei collapsed and was hospitalized.She was rather irritated with Beta and Gamma after interrupting their meeting. She along with the others were shocked about Fei scoring a goal at their (El Dorado team 1, Fei's team) own goal Movie (Still in progress) Hissatsu Anime only *Rock Break Inazuma Eleven GO *Cyber Shoot *Cyber Shield *Black Ash (Mixi Max) *Zip Dash Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Cyber Shoot (Version 2) *Cyber Shield *Black Ash (Mixi Max) *Zip Dash *Trio Drop (with Tsurugi and Akarui/Kinako) Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *Cyber Shoot (Version 3) *Cyber Shield (Version 2) *Black Ash (Mixi Max) *Zip Dash *Odin Sword *Trio Drop (with Tsurugi and Akarui/Kinako) Keshin *'Amazon no joō,Penthesilea' Keshin Armed *'Amazon no joō,Penthesilea' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone *(Mixi Max) Shuu **(hissatsu)Black Ash *(Mixi Max) Her sisters Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *(Mixi Max) Shuu **(hissatsu)Black Ash *(Mixi Max) Shenshiko Hineka Relationships *Shenshiko Hineka (aunt) *Miyoshi Onowa (father) *4 sisters **Musicia (Germany) **Marinia (Pacific Islands) **Flaris (Spain) **Skylea (Korea) *Deceased mother Trivia *She is shown to be an expert of the original Raimon and Inazuma Japan. **Though she is not an addicted like Tenma. *She and her sisters are all born in the same year though not the same month and days. **She is the third one born among her sisters. *She is shown to have an interest in Shuu, though being teased that it was a crush or 'love' interest by Nishiki. *Her friendship with Yorokobi Akarui (よろこび・明るい) is show to very strong even though they were apart for 8 years. **Their friendship is quite comparative with Shindou and Kirino's friendship. *Since Tasuke wore the number 25 jersey, it was unknown how her jersey number became 27. *The kanji (花) in her name means flower. Notes *This character is fully made by Me *\(^o^)/* *The character Yorokobi Akarui (よろこび・明るい) is another fanmade character made by me but she is still in progress. *The 'movie' part is also still in progress. *The picture will soon come! (V'_') BlackReshiram16 Category:Fanmade Character Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Category:Raimon (GO) Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Mixi Max Character Category:Wood Element